The End
by elricsyao
Summary: Ed doesn't survive being impaled


_Pain_. White-hot pain pulls at Ed's consciousness as he comes to. He groans into the darkness, his mind moving a thousand miles per second. Slowly Ed pries his eyes open. He groans. _I Must've fallen down here when Kimblee used the stone. _He tries to find the strength to lift his head but it doesn't come to him. His eyesight grows blurry until he can't see a thing. He grunts and loses consciousness

Ed is more aware of the pain that had been at the back of his mind from when he first regained consciousness. His head rests on the cool ground as he tries to find the strength to move his tired limbs. _Move, idiot. You're doing yourself no good just laying here. Assess your injuries. _Ed pulls himself to his hands and knees. The movement causes pain to explode from all parts of his body. He's coughing now. He stares in horror as blood dribbles from his mouth. He slowly looks behind him and its like his heart stops.

Rebar impales him. The agonizing pain hits the minute he tries to shift to try and stand-up. He cries out and blood forces its way past his lips. It hurt. God, it hurt so bad. Ed's body forces him onto his side. He grits his teeth and _breathes._ His breaths come out as harsh pants. _Don't pass out._ He doesn't want to die here. He doesn't want Winry to cry over his grave, he doesn't want to leave Al alone. His eyes slip shut. _Al. _His eyes open again, a hot fire burning inside of him.

He has to make it back to Al. He can't die with his brother still in that metal body. The thought forces him to his knees and he uses his will to fight past the agonizing pain. He would make it back to Al. He needs to figure out how to get the rebar out of him. He claps his hands together and destroys the piece from his back.

The piece in his stomach, on the other hand, would be a problem. He rests his hands in front of him and fights against the blurry vision. He had to get it out fast and seal up the wound. He looked up to see the Chimera's. They were limp and unmoving. He claps his hands and moves the rubble off of them. Yep totally unconscious.

He heaves out a shuddering breath. _I can't do this. I'll pass out before it's even halfway out of him. _He doesn't know what causes him to tremble, the pain or the fear of what he's about to do to himself. He plants himself on his knees, trying not to hunch over. He nearly passes out from that alone. He coughs up blood and nearly collapses. He's getting woozy. He's lost too much blood. He would have to get the rebar out of himself soon or he would bleed to death. He slowly reaches to where the bar is and touches it. White-hot pain fills his entire body when he jostles the metal. His vision fills with black and he passes out

Ed gasps and his eyes fly open. He breathes heavy. _How am I supposed to do this? _Ed takes the best calming breath he can. _All I had to do is pull straight through. I'll have to heal the hole once I'm done. Man, this is gonna be painful_. He doesn't know how he even finds the resolve to want to pull it out of himself. Others would be long dead by now.

Ed steadies himself and reaches for the rebar. He takes a deep breath and pulls.

The second he starts pulling, he screams. The agony overwhelms him and all he wants to do is collapse in a heap on the ground. He can't he has to push through. _You're almost there, keep pulling. _His mind is screaming at him to stop. He's screaming at himself to stop or is he actually screaming. He can't focus on that. _Winry. Al. Winry. Al. _He repeats their names in his mind as he fights against the overwhelming darkness in his vision. He had to make it out of this for them. His arms shake and he can't stop himself from collapsing forward.

Ed can feel his body slowly numbing. He knows what's happening. _I'm dying. I'm not gonna make it_. Those thoughts pull the air from his heaving lungs. Ed grits his teeth and tries to prevent tears from spilling down his face. "I don't want to die." His voice breaks. He's too young to die. He wanted to get his body back, marry, have kids. He didn't want it to end like this.

He feels the pool of blood spreading to his chest, his overworked lungs aren't going to last much longer. How long would it be before he was discovered down here? Would they know who he was? Those thoughts rushed through his mind quickly. _Al. _Al flashes through his mind. His brother, who means more to him than life itself. He was going to leave his brother alone. He started to breathe rapidly at the thought of Al living in that suit for the rest of his life.

Ed could feel his heart breaking at that thought. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he didn't have the energy to wipe his face. His eyes slide shut and all of his memories with Al flash before his eyes. _He'll be able to get his body back. Winry and Mustang will help him. _Those thoughts calm him. His mind then shifts to Winry. The memories of her choke him. He doesn't remember when he started to feel so much love for her. He thinks about the color of her hair, her bright blue eyes, yeah he's in love with her. He can feel his heart breaking as he slowly realizes he's going to make her cry again.

Ed can feel the last of his energy fading quickly. He coughs weakly and feels warm blood bubble on his lips. The sky above him is slowly starting to fade. _This is it. _His sluggish thoughts are broken by a sound from behind him.

"Is he even still alive?" One of the Chimera. He feels fingers touching his jugular. He gasps in pain as his stomach wound flares up. The chimera jumps back and feels slight satisfaction for scaring the crap out of him.

"D-Don't...have...much...time...left." He feels winded after speaking. The other chimera is beside him now. He struggles to meet the gaze of the lion chimera. He doesn't understand the look of absolute sorrow in the eyes he's staring into.

"You're gonna be ok kid. We'll get you to a doctor." He puts a hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed can only flinch. "N-No...time." He struggles as he breathes against the pain. He feels a hard grip on his other shoulder. The lion Chimera's gaze hardens as he glances over to his comrade. He knows they're trying their best in his last moments.

"T-Tell...Al t-that I love him and I know he can get his b-body back. Tell him that I know he can get his body back…" He trails off and his eyes slide shut. He so desperately wants to say more but his body has decided that it's done, that _He's done. _"Kid?" The voice asks. "Promise me…" His senses fade away and slowly the rest of his body shuts down.

_Edward. _Ed groans. Who's saying his name? _My beautiful boy, wake up. _He gasps, only his mom called him that. His eyes slowly flutter open. His eyes fill with tears as he sees his mother in front of him. She smiles that beautiful smile that he'd always remember.

He's suddenly aware of where he was. He's lying in an empty field. He sits up quickly and touches the area where the beam had been. He sighs when he doesn't feel it. He makes his way to his knees. His mother kneels in front of him. Their eyes fill with tears. He quickly wraps his arms around her in a crushing hug.

He can't help but let the tears slide down his cheeks. He presses his face into her chest. It's been years since he's been able to see her. He missed everything about her. She finally pulls back and takes a good look at him. "You've grown up so much." She smiles and wipes the tears trailing down his cheeks.

"I've missed you, mom." His voice breaks. He has so many things he wants to tell her but he can't find the words to say them. Suddenly he realizes. "Am I dead?" whispers. An unknown expression flashes across his mom's face. "You're in the middle. You can choose to live or to die. It's up to you." She whispers.

He presses his hands to his face and tries to stop her from seeing him cry. He's a failure. Al's never going to get his body back. He feels his mother take his hands away from his face. She's crying too. "Your brother will get his body back. He will find a way to do it. Have faith in him." She smiles.

Trisha holds out her hand and he stands up and takes it. He then sees the bright light in front of him. He looks behind him. "What would happen if I went back there?" He motions behind him. "You'd be allowed to live. Her face turns sad. Edward feels torn. He doesn't know what he wants. He closes his eyes and thinks.

Finally, after what feels like ages, he opens his eyes. His mother's eyes bore into him. He smiles at her and she takes that as an answer. "There are many people waiting to meet you." He thinks of his brother and Winry and wonders if he's making the right choice. He shakes his head when he realizes his doubts. His mother smiles at him. She takes his hand and he follows her into the light.


End file.
